mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Nice little trick, but those were some important papers. I'm pretty sure you had a feeling about this awhile ago, but I'm deciding to forfeit. WHERE DO YOU GET YOUR UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF TITLES? I'M STARTING TO RUN OUT OF THEM!}} Well, it's like you said, I'm at a slight disadvantage. Thank you for planting an unnecessary image into my noggin. }} }} Lol late reply }} }} }} Everything's all like a Wacka going Wild! Oh No You Di'int! o: WATCH MLP:FIM! Holli Edit: There you go! |mood=angry}} You should, little miss lazy. Yaaaah.}} Now I can finally help Mcwhale with her Word Bubble! }} Nintendo }} Four Day Weekend! Beyond The Trailer }} }} }} Mcwhale's Word Bubble }} }} Avatar hay i was wondering a friend told me u can make me an avatar or something so i just wanted 2 know if u can thanx Hey! umm...hey blanky its me from youtube! umm...so i was just wondering what u could do to make mah page look cool like urs! Hey Blanky, sorry about not signing umm ok, I guess I want the backround to be red...and my icon (like urs is Yuki Nagato) how do I get mine? DudeplaysDrew21 00:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC)DudePlaysDrew21 AKA Jacko hey, ummmm ok....make both the colors white ok? and thanks again :) I love ur Yuki Nagato btw DudeplaysDrew21 00:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC)DudePlaysDrew21 aka Jacko thx blankeh! DudeplaysDrew21 01:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC)DudePlaysDrew21 aka Jacko Hi Blanky! Remember Me? The moment of victory. I love it! }} Uh, Hi |text = Hey, Blanky. Uhh, i was wondering; I made a new wiki a couple months back or so, and i wanted to know if i could ask you for some help. Like, how do i create new templates? Like smileys, userboxes... and the side-bar on the homepage that has internal-links and recent activity... My wiki is here: http://sailormoonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_Fanon_Wiki }} Thanks! Complaint... Hey again, Blanky its me DudeplaysDrew21 (Jacko) and i'd kinda like to make a small complaint well user Prince12 asked me if id want to go on another chat on Bandipedia, and I said yeah, so I went on and a person who i barely even met (Crash Man) just said: *rolls eyes* HELLO Drew. I no its on the internet and stuff, but I just found it kinda rude, and I wasnt really thinking to much about it, but then he tried to apoligize and he lied to me which I just didnt appreciate. He told me that when he "rolled his eyes" at me he actually thought I was a different person he knew. It was actually a person he entirely made up. He admitted it straight out too. he still tried to apoligize, and I sorta accepted, but im still mad, I was wondering if you could talk to him about it or maybe just c what you can do, and again he had NO REASON to do anything mean to me. Thank you SO SO SO MUCH, Blanky. I appreciate it so much! DudeplaysDrew21 22:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 Thank you! So anyway, I just wanted to give you this to show my appreciation. Again, Thanx alot!}} Second Word Bubble chat rooms? hey blanky, its dudeplaysdrew again, i was just wondering why the chats arent working...(ik ANOTHER stupid question) umm is tehre any way somebody could fix it? (its not working for sugardapuppy eitehr) DudeplaysDrew21 21:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 How did you make that website how did you? Let's get 2 the Game Play! If you do, thanks you!}} }} }} }} }} Does that involve actual rockets? *slapped* I saw something that said "MODDING SIMZ!" or something like that... I don't that was it! Yay! I'm buddy!}} }} THANK U SO MUCH!!! Every Little Thing.....